2200 ans de câlins à rattraper
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Bretagne voit bien que Corse a le blue. Normal, c'est la fête des pères dans moins de deux mois.


Titre : 2200 ans de câlins à rattraper

Rating : T

Personnages : Corse - Bretagne - Sardaigne - Sicile - Rome - Carthage

Résumé : Corse a le blue. Normal, la fête des pères est dans deux mois.

Note de l'auteur : Parce que Corse. Prochain OS : fondation de la Nourmaundie (ou comment Léan sut s'arranger pacifiquement avec son voisin breton pour étendre son territoire) ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan s'inquiétait, l'oreille collée à la porte de Christian. Voilà déjà une semaine qu'il n'arrivait plus à joindre son meilleur ami et le corse avait même séché une réunion régionale (si le corse loupait une occasion de réclamer son indépendance, c'était que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas). Il avait donc décrété qu'il était de son devoir de meilleur pote d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas chez Corse et de le secouer s'il était en train de déprimer ou une connerie comme ça.

Mais même à présent qu'il était là, le brun ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Il avait eu beau frapper et sonner, rien. Tant pis. Tant pis pour la porte, bien sûr. Excalibur apparut dans sa main et il en assena un violent coup sur l'innocent panneau de bois.

Pas un bruit. La maison était silencieuse

Il se demanda un instant si Christian n'était pas tout simplement en train d'essayer de battre le record du monde de la plus longue sieste avant de secouer la tête. Il devait d'abord le trouver.

Il fouilla la maison sans relâche jusqu'à s'immobiliser dans le salon. Sur la table basse, des feuilles propres, gribouillées ou roulées en boule, un stylo et des tâches d'encre. Et sur le canapé, un corse ronflant allègrement.

Les sourcils roux de Stefan se froncèrent et il s'approcha de l'ancien italien pour le secouer violemment, se vengeant de l'avoir fait s'inquiéter pour dormir. Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant grand ses yeux marins, et observa autour de lui. Il essuya le filet de bave qui glissait du coin de sa bouche pour regarder Bretagne.

- ...Stefan...? C'est toi ? Oh...Je devais dormir.

- UNE SEMAINE QUE TU NE DONNES PAS DE SIGNE DE VIE !

- Une semaine...? Une semaine ? Cacarella !

Christian se leva brusquement et observa sa montre digitale qui donnait la date. Il écarquilla les yeux et leva le bras pour sentir son aisselle avant de froncer le nez avec un "Pouah !" significatif de l'odeur qui devait en échapper. Il retira son tee-shirt et le jeta sur le canapé, encore atterré.

- Une semaine...Cacarella, du coup j'ai pas fini ma lettre ! Awn...

Le corse se laissa tomber sur son canapé avec désespoir. Stefan s'approcha de lui pour s'asseoir à côté, passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? 'Tain, tu pues…

- Il reste que deux mois avant la fête des pères et...Cette année...J'ai décidé de lui écrire une lettre -que je ne sais même pas s'il la lira un jour ou l'autre-.

- A Occitanie ? Mais tu le fais tous les ans !

- Non, pas lui...Mon vrai père...Laisse-moi me laver et je te raconte. Tu peux me faire quelque chose à bouffer s'il te plaît ? Je meurs de faim !

* * *

- LORENZOOOOOOOOOOO !

Sardaigne se boucha les oreilles. Mais c'était inutile. Sicile défonça sa porte pour entrer. Il le dévisagea quelques instants. Ses cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés, lui tombant sous les oreilles, et ses grands yeux bleus emplis de cette stupidité qui le caractérisait si bien. Et cette boucle qui s'échappait de sa chevelure, tournée vers l'intérieur de son visage qui descendait en pique sur la gauche. Lui était tout aussi bruyant (il en était conscient) que ce crétin de Malco mais il avait plus mauvais caractère. Et les cheveux moins sombres. De toute façon, la couleur se perdait dans leur fratrie. Sicile, l'aîné, était le plus mat et avait des cheveux noirs. Lui, Sardaigne, le second, était un peu moins mat et ses cheveux étaient marrons foncés. Puis il y avait le petit dernier de la fratrie...

Malco attrapa son cadet par la taille pour lui faire un câlin, juste avant de se faire repousser.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- La fête des pères est dans moins de trois moi, je ta parie que Chris' est retourné dans son dilemme de "Je lui écris ou pas ?" !

- Tsk. Ne me parles pas de ce traître.

- Roh, traître ! Tu as de biens grands mots ! S'il voulait bien encore me voir, je squatterais chez lui tous les étés ! Il y a moins de volcans en corse qu'en Sicile, bouhouhou...

Sardaigne roula des yeux. Malco pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, Corse restait un traître qui était parti en France.

- Italie l'a vendu, abruti infini. Et il a bien le droit d'apprécier Angleterre ! Arrêtes de le juger à la fin ! Viens me faire un zoubi, petit frère indigne.

- Nan. Je fais de bisous à personne !

- Et je te fais un gâteau aux amandes ?

Les yeux bleus de Lorenzo se plissèrent.

- Je te fais un petit bisou et tu me fais un gros gâteau ?

Malco acquiesça vivement avec un grand sourire, laissant le sarde s'approcher pour lui embrasser la joue (son geste tenant d'ailleurs plus du coup de boule que du baiser).

* * *

Stefan achevait à peine de préparer une galette pour son meilleur ami affamé que Corse descendait les escaliers en s'essuyant les cheveux. Il avait revêtu une chemise blanche propre ouverte sur son torse halé et portait un pantacourt blanc aussi. Le breton se fit remarquer que son meilleur ami n'avait pas volé son surnom d'île de beauté et se demanda de quelle ancienne nation il pouvait tenir ce physique avantageux. Il s'était longtemps douté qu'Occitanie n'était pas le vrai père de Christian parce que la corse n'était pas une région occitane. Mais alors qui ? Rome, sûrement. Ca expliquerait aussi l'hésitation de Christian à reprendre contact avec lui. Peu de nations appréciaient Rome. Les celtes les premiers. Il avait fait disparaître Armorique, Ancienne Bretagne, Celte et c'était sûrement beaucoup de sa faute si Calédonie et Hibernie avaient suivi.

- Mangeeeeeeer ! déclara Corse en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Bretagne rigola et lui posa l'assiette sur les genoux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le laissant manger.

- Hm. Bon, commença Christian la bouche pleine, Je t'ai dit qu'Occhitanie n'était pas mon frai père. Ch'est frai.

- C'est frais ?

- Non (il avala) Vrai. Je voulais dire vrai.

Un long moment suivit où Corse se contenta de manger en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles (probablement en corse, d'ailleurs) et Stefan dut mettre sa curiosité en veille.

- Bref. Je disais qu'Occitanie n'était pas mon vrai père. Comme tu le sais, la Corse n'est pas une région occitane…Je n'ai donc aucun lien de sang avec Languedoc-Roussillon, Gascogne…Enfin, si, mais c'est un lointain cousinage.

- Cousinage...Tu veux dire…Que ton père…Ce serait le frère d'Occitanie ? C'est pas Rome quand même ?!

Le corse eut un léger rire en secouant la tête, marmonnant un « plutôt crever ».

- Non, mais il a un rapport avec Rome.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Christian et Stefan vit nettement ses yeux briller de fierté. Il se creusa encore un peu la tête mais ne vit pas. Peut-être Gaule ? Corse serait le frère de Francis ? Mais il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

- La nation qui aura fait le plus trembler la puissante Rome : Carthage !

* * *

- Carthage, Corse a encore ligoté Sardaigne !

Le grand carthaginois fixa Ibérie quelques instants. La jeune femme était morte de rire. Les disputes des deux petites îles la faisaient bien rire. Dans les jambes de la brune aux yeux verts se cachait un petit garçon lui ressemblant énormément, Antonio. Sûrement se cachait-il de Joao, son frère aîné aux yeux bleus.

Carthage, lui, était grand, très grand, à l'image de son puissant empire. Il avait la peau tannée par le soleil et des cheveux noirs doucement bouclés. Ses yeux reflétaient le bleu de la Méditerranée qu'il dominait. Son torse était couvert d'une cuirasse et sur ses épaules reposait une cape verte foncée. Bien loin des jupettes et des toges de Rome, il portait un ample pantalon et des bottes, son glaive accroché à sa taille.

- Bon, où sont les monstres ?

Ibérie lui désigna le jardin intérieur de l'habitation et il la remercia. Ibérie était sûrement une des personnes en qui il avait le plus confiance. Elle le laissait occuper ses côtes et il la protégeait, elle et ses deux garçons, de Rome. Lui, le seul méditerranéen à faire trembler le grand empire. Bon, Gaule le faisait pas mal flipper aussi mais ses peuples n'étaient pas assez unis pour inquiéter son armée, contrairement aux carthaginois.

Il arriva dans le jardin et eut un tendre sourire devant ses trois fils. Sicile, le plus âgé, qui semblait avoir une quinzaine d'années à peine, était en train d'essayer de défaire les cordes liant Sardaigne à une colonne. Le sarde pestait contre le petit dernier, Corse, qui semblait à peine avoir huit ans et était pourtant bien débrouillard.

Sicile était un maître de la tromperie, capable d'endosser n'importe quel masque, Sardaigne était un commerçant hors pair et Corse avait déjà un goût avéré des révolutions et une bonne maîtrise en matière de complot. Ils étaient sa fierté. Et personne ne les lui prendrait.

- Corse…Pourquoi as-tu attaché ton frère ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé. Il a pris mon parchemin. Alors je l'ai piégé avec un gâteau et je l'ai attaché.

- J'arrive pas à défaire le nœud, papa.

- LIBEREZ-MOIIIIIIII !

Avec un rire, Carthage s'approcha et défit les liens qui retenaient Sardaigne. Le petit garçon croisa les bras en envoyant un regard noir à son petit frère.

- Arrêtez donc de vous disputer.

- Vaut mieux se faire des bisous !

- Sicile a raison.

- Moi je veux bien faire des bisous à Sardaigne mais à mon avis il ne voudra pas.

- Plutôt devenir romain ! …Non peut-être pas à ce point. Plutôt mourir !

- Ca revient au même, ricana le corse.

Le grand brun leur sourit. Ils avaient grandi dans la méfiance de l'Empire romain et savaient que l'empire en question projetait de s'emparer d'eux en raison de leurs postions stratégiques.

- Erm, Carthage, excuse-moi de te déranger dans tes instants de papa-gâteau, mais il y a…Quelqu'un qui t'attend devant la maison.

Le carthaginois fronça les sourcils. Vu comment Ibérie avait annoncé la nouvelle, le « quelqu'un » n'était pas une bonne surprise.

Il ordonna aux garçons de rester ici et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ses dents se serrèrent.

- Bonjour, Carthage !

- Rome…Quel mauvais vent t'amène par ici ? Je souhaite que ta galère se soit écrasée contre mes falaises.

- Comme c'est méchant. Je venais simplement te rendre visite.

- Le principe d'invitation te dit-il quelque chose ?

- Tout dépend des visites.

Instinctivement, la main de Carthage se posa sur son glaive.

- Quelle agressivité. Après tout tu es la plus puissante nation de la Méditerranée.

- Exact. Et c'est pour ça que tu viens, je suppose.

- Bien deviné. Je viens te proposer de devenir une province romaine.

Un instant, une légère hésitation flotta dans l'esprit du guerrier. Il ne savait que trop bien quelles conséquences aurait un « non ». Rome se lancerait en guerre contre lui. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait parfaitement la méthode du romain. Il envahissait les grandes nations. Les éliminait. Et récupérait les enfants en les élevant comme les siens pour se garantir leur fidélité. Et il ne voulait pas d'un tel destin pour Sicile, Sardaigne et Corse. Surtout Sicile qui était déjà adolescent. Il avait de grands risques de mourir avec lui.

- Hors de question.

- Oh ?

- Tu peux faire « Oh » si tu veux, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Rome ne répondit pas. Son regard sembla attiré par quelque chose se trouvant au fond de la maison. Carthage se retourna et jura entre ses dents. Sicile.

- C'est ton fils ?

- Oui. Et je t'interdis de l'approcher.

- Tu me vois vraiment mal. Je suis vexé.

- J'ai mes raisons. Ce n'est pas moi qui envahi les nations pour récupérer les enfants et les prétendre miens. Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de Sicile. Ni de Sardaigne, ni de Corse, ni d'Ibérie, ni de personne !

Le romain haussa les épaules et tourna les talons. Le brun serra les dents, en rage. Rome allait l'attaquer, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Ce sale envahisseur ne toucherait pas à un seul cheveu de ses fils.

Il retourna dans le jardin intérieur en entraînant Sicile avec lui.

- Christian, Malco, Lorenzo…Rome va tenter de vous arracher à moi. Je vous protégerais, je le jure.

- On se battra aussi, papa ! déclara Sardaigne.

Comme l'avait prédit Carthage, la guerre éclata peu après la visite de Rome. L'Empire revendiquait les territoires de Sicile. Malco était terrifié à l'idée de devoir partir vivre chez le romain et Corse et Sardaigne refusaient de se dire que leur grand frère allait peut-être les quitter.

Aux côtés d'Hamilcar Barca, le général des armées carthaginoises, Carthage se battit jusqu'au bout.

* * *

- Bien. Tu as perdu. Tu aurais dû accepter mon offre et devenir pacifiquement une province romaine. Je viens à présent récupérer les territoires que j'ai loyalement gagnés.

- Tu ne toucheras pas à Sicile ! Quand bien même tu doive me tuer ici et maintenant !

- Papa. Arrêtes. Ne perdons pas plus que ce qu'on a perdu déjà. J'irais.

Carthage ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sicile lui passa devant pour se ranger à côté de Rome. Il ne semblait pas du tout enchanté par la situation, ce qui était normal. Ses yeux bleus sombres débordaient de larmes mal contenues.

- Papa, tu devrais aller voir Sardaigne. Corse l'a encore ligoté.

- …Oui. Je vais faire ça.

Rome sourit à Sicile et lui prit la main pour tourner les talons et s'en aller. Carthage serra les poings et poussa un hurlement de rage en fracassant le mur à côté de lui. Il retourna dans le jardin intérieur ou Sardaigne était en effet à nouveau ligoté, hurlant sa haine contre Rome. Corse était contre son frère, le visage enfoui dans sa tunique, semblant sangloter. Cette vision frappa le carthaginois droit au cœur. Il se jura de se battre encore et encore pour récupérer son fils aîné. Et surtout, surtout, ne jamais laisser les deux autres lui être enlevés.

Encore fallait-il qu'il y arrive.

Malheureusement pour le grand Carthage, sa nation s'effondra. Rome avait demandé un tribut énorme à son peuple et les mercenaires engagés dans l'armée carthaginoise réclamaient leur paie. Mais le gouvernement n'avait pas de quoi payer et il y eut des révoltes terribles. Corse et Sardaigne durent retourner sur leurs îles malgré les très nombreuses révoltes s'y trouvant. Leur père était rongé par l'inquiétude.

* * *

Corse courrait, terrifié. A ses trousses étaient lancés plusieurs dizaines de mercenaires. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils voulaient s'emparer de lui pour le vendre à Rome. Il avait si peur.

Il entendait les cris des hommes derrière lui et grimpa à un arbre. Hélas, l'un des mercenaires le vit et avertit les autres. Les guerriers entourèrent l'arbre sur lequel il était réfugié, sanglotant, et s'assirent à son pied pour attendre. Pour l'attendre.

- Allez-vous-en !

- Tu n'as qu'à descendre, petit.

Les mercenaires rigolèrent. Corse se recroquevilla sur sa branche en sanglotant, terrifié. Il ne savait pas ce que ces hommes ne semblaient pas lassés d'attendre qu'ils descendent. La faim commença à le creuser et visiblement les mercenaires aussi. Sauf qu'eux purent ouvrir leurs besaces pour en sortirent de la nourriture. L'odeur parvint aux narines de l'enfant. Son ventre grogna et il posa ses mains dessus. Il avait si faim…Et il était si fatigué…Mais s'il dormait, il risquait de tomber et les mercenaires l'attraperaient…Et il n'osait imaginer ce que les mercenaires lui feraient s'ils l'attrapaient…Enfin, entre le moment où ils l'attraperaient et où ils le vendraient à Rome.

La nuit tomba. Les hommes se relayèrent pour toujours rester éveillés afin de le capturer. Lui n'avait personne avec qui se relayer. Il était épuisé et affamé. Terrifié. Il voulait revoir Carthage. Sardaigne. Sicile. Ibérie. Antonio. Joao.

Alors que le matin se levait, il remarqua que tous les hommes étaient endormis. Son cœur s'emballa. Ceux sensés veiller avaient sombré dans le sommeil. Prudemment, il descendit les branches et posa le pied sur le sol. Mais à peine fut-il debout qu'un des mercenaires se leva et l'attrapa en le plaquant contre le tronc.

L'horreur le prit en comprenant qu'ils avaient fait semblant de dormir pour le pousser à descendre. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

- On t'a eu, petite île ~ Maintenant tu vas être bien gentil et nous suivre.

- Non ! Je refuse !

Il prit son glaive et le planta dans la jambe de l'homme qu'il tenait. C'était peine perdu, il le savait. Mais il était le fils de Carthage. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

- Il veut se battre ?

- Il est fou ce gamin.

Fou, oui, sûrement qu'il l'était devenu. Il imaginait que Sardaigne était dans la même situation que lui. Carthage devait être mort d'inquiétude. Sicile devait vivre avec Rome. La rage montait en lui depuis trop longtemps et il avait besoin de tout lâcher. Il se battit comme un furieux du haut de son apparence enfantine.

* * *

- Il a l'air de se réveiller.

Corse papillonna des yeux. Sa tête le lançait. Il avait mal partout. Où était-il ? Tout était blanc. Pas chez Carthage donc. Sa maison était pleine de couleurs vives…Il entendait deux voix…Il avait mal…

Ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur une silhouette brune bouclée bien connue. Ils s'écarquillèrent de rage et ses dents se serrèrent alors qu'il portait la main à sa ceinture. Pas de glaive. Il attrapa l'écuelle d'eau en cuivre posée à côté de lui et la balança sur Rome. Le romain n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'il enchaîna avec les draps et tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main avant de lui sauter dessus en hurlant pour le griffer, le mordre et le frapper. Peu importait s'il risquait de se faire enfermer, peu importait son corps qui souffrait le martyr à chacun de ses mouvements. Il voulait juste faire le plus mal possible à cet homme qui avait détruit a famille.

Rome parvint à l'écarter de lui et l'immobiliser.

- Calmes-toi…Tout va bien se passer…

- LACHE-MOI ! CONNARD ! JE TE HAIS !

Le romain resta un long moment près de lui à tâcher de le rassurer mais il ne fit que l'insulter. Il tuait les parents pour faire des enfants les siens. Il ne se laisserait pas prendre au piège. Il n'avait qu'un père et c'était Carthage !

* * *

- Carthage…J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le carthaginois se retourna vers Ibérie, inquiet. Il commençait à en avoir marre des mauvaises nouvelles. Il était fatigué.

- Rome a profité des révoltes mercenaires pour s'emparer de Corse et Sardaigne. Je suis désolée.

- …C'est peut-être mieux pour eux.

- Pardon ?! Carthage ! Tu vas les laisser entre les mains de ce type ?! C'est le Carthage que je connais, ça ?! Une défaite et tu laisses tout tomber ?! LACHE !

Carthage ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais quelques années plus tard, le génie de la stratégie Hannibal Barca prit le commandement des armées carthaginoises. Il traversa les alpes avec ses éléphants, ralliant des peuples gaulois à sa cause, des guerriers numides. Carthage envisagea vraiment pouvoir espérer que ce génie marche sur Rome et qu'il puisse récupérer ses trois chers fils.

* * *

- Tu as définitivement perdu, Carthage. Tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition au début. Ta nation sera rasée.

- Et bien fais donc. Fais donc, Rome. Détruis-moi. Tues-moi. Mais laisse-moi d'abord t'expliquer quelque chose.

- Hm ?

- Tous ces enfants, ces jeunes nations ou futures nations que tu places sous ta coupe, un jour, ils seront plus puissants que toi. Tu penses tout savoir et te crois capable de tout combattre. Mais un jour, ceux que tu appelles barbares viendront et te détruiront…Ainsi, ce sont « tes » enfants qui reprendront le flambeau.

- Ma gloire et mon empire sont éternels.

- Il n'y a que ta stupidité qui est éternelle.

* * *

Occitanie se réveilla en sentant son canot toucher une rive. Il observa son environnement. Les amarres avaient dû lâcher alors qu'il faisait la sieste en attendant qu'un poisson entre dans son filet. Flûte. Où était-il maintenant ? Quel boulet il faisait des fois.

Bah, il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il tira sa barque sur la plage, tâchant de la mettre hors de portée des vagues, et commença à se promener sur l'île. Il faisait beau et chaud, c'était agréable. Il se demanda qui représentait cette île.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, son pied rencontra quelque chose de doux. Il baissa les yeux. Un drap. Se penchant pour le ramasser, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'une toge. D'après ses connaissances, c'était une toge prétexte, celle pour les enfants donc. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Ce territoire appartenait-il à Rome ? Bah y'avait plus grand-chose qui ne lui appartenait pas de toute façon.

Il prit la toge et se mit à la recherche de son propriétaire jusqu'à tomber sur un jeune enfant en train de dormir au pied d'un arbre. Il était nu. Bon, le propriétaire de la toge, donc. Il l'observa quelques instants, le cœur serré. Ce n'était qu'un enfant mais sa peau halée portait de profondes cicatrices et il était maigre. Il observa la toge. Rome ne prenait pas très soin de ses territoires. Il désespérait parfois en son propre frère. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il était dur de s'occuper de beaucoup d'enfants mais le romain en avait fait le choix. Lui, il n'avait pas demandé à avoir dix-neuf gamins et pourtant il les supportait (bon, d'accord, il avait déjà envisagé d'en noyer un ou deux. Surtout Languedoc et Gascogne). Rome pouvait un peu plus prendre ses responsabilités, merde !

- Essayes de me faire enfiler ce putain de drap et je t'arrache le visage avec les ongles.

Tout à ses pensées, Occitanie n'avait pas remarqué que le petit garçon s'était réveillé. Le petit brun se redressa en position assise et le défia du regard. Il devina bien vite ce qui le dérangeait. Il ressemblait à Rome. Visiblement trop pour l'enfant.

- Erm…Oui, je suis le frère de Rome, si c'est sur ça que tu t'interroges. Donc oui je lui ressemble. Mais seulement sur le plan physique.

Le petit garçon plissa les yeux.

- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Non, je dirais plus que tu as besoin de vêtement.

- Je ne mettrais pas cette toge ! J'aurais même dû la brûler.

L'adulte l'observa avant de déplier la toge. Corse se prépara à détaler si l'autre essayait de lui faire enfiler. Mais l'occitan attrapa son glaive et la déchira en deux.

- Voilà. Mais je ne peux pas laisser un enfant nu.

Occitanie détacha sa cape rouge de ses épaules. Il était vêtu de braies et d'une tunique gauloise en-dessous. Il enroula le corps de l'enfant avec et lui sourit.

- Je dois rentrer chez moi parce que j'ai sais même pas quelle heure il est mais je reviendrais, d'accord ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Corse…

- Et ton prénom ?

- Christian…Luciani. Pas Vargas. Luciani.

- Oh, mais tu es le fils de…

- Carthage. Celui qui fit trembler Rome de terreur.

Occitanie fut touché par ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'enfant. Perturbé, il rentra chez lui. Ce petit garçon était empli d'une haine si forte qu'elle se sentait dans l'air. Rome ne réalisait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il créait des futures nations rongées par la rage. Ca ne présageait rien de bon pour le futur de ces enfants.

Comme promis, il revint le lendemain et fut content de voir que Corse avait gardé sa cape au lieu de se promener à nouveau nu. Il s'approcha de lui. Le petit brun ne lui sauta pas dessus pour lui arracher le visage. Bien.

- Christian ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Les yeux bleus de la petite île se plissèrent de méfiance. Il lui demanda de fermer ses paupières, ce qu'il fit. Que l'enfant lui fasse confiance le toucha. Il lui ôta la cape rouge pour lui passer une cuirasse adaptée à sa taille et attacher une autre cape, plus petite et verte, autour. Il lui mit également un pantalon et des bottes en souriant. Christian rouvrit les yeux et il le conduisit près d'un ruisseau pour qu'il s'observe.

- Mais c'est…

- Je me suis dit que tu serais fier de porter la tenue carthaginoise. Tu sais, tant que tu crois en lui, ton père vivra toujours. Il vivra dans ton cœur.

Les yeux bleus du fils de Carthage s'emplirent de larmes et il se réfugia contre l'occitan.

* * *

- Voilà.

Stefan cligna des yeux. OK, ça, c'était de l'histoire. Le pauvre Christian en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Ses frères aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, de ces frangins. Sûrement le corse tentait-il de se séparer de son passé.

- Mais j'ai une question…Si tu aimes ton père, Carthage, et que tu es fier de lui, c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi t'arrives pas à lui écrire ?

Le brun eut un pâle sourire.

- Parce que si je suis fier, je suis convaincu que la réciproque n'est pas la même. Stefan, en tant que mon meilleur ami, dis-moi honnêtement, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de ma longue vie ?

- Tu n'as jamais abandonné ! Tu t'es battu ! Tu as été plusieurs fois indépendants, sous le régime de Paoli et avec Angleterre, tu as été la première région libérée pendant la secode guerre mondiale parce que tu as réussi à convaincre les soldats italiens sur ton île de chasser les fritz ! Tu as su garder ta langue, ton identité culturelle ! Napoléon a hérité de to n génie stratégique !

- Et quel est le bilan final de tout ça, dis-moi ?

- Tu…Tu…Tu es une région à forte identité régionale, voilà !

- …Mouais.

Stefan comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à le convaincre ainsi.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qu'il pense de toi, hein ?!

- Je le sais…Parce que je l'ai revu…1768…Discours du général Paoli…Un peu à l'écart de la foule, je l'ai vu qui écoutait. J'ai voulu m'approcher mais, aussitôt qu'il m'a vu, il a disparu.

- Il avait quelle expression ?

- 'Sais pas. Trop loin. Sûrement pas de la fierté…

- Quoi ?! Mais tu rigoles ?! Ton Pascal Paoli c'était…C'était…C'était mon Nominoë, le César et le Scipion corses, le Guillaume le putain de Conquérant corse ! Le Hannibal Barca corse ! Il a reconquis l'indépendance corse, il était…Il était badass ton Paoli !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire...

Le breton soupira. Christian semblait anéanti à force de se dire qu'il avait pu s'attirer la honte de son père.

- Ben et tes frères, ils ont fait quoi eux, hein ?

- Ils se sont débrouillés…Ils sont régions autonomes, presque indépendants, donc…Sardaigne est un marchand hors pair, Sicile peut prendre tous les visages qu'il veut pour toujours s'en sortir…En temps d'invasion barbare il a trouvé le moyen de mettre les normands de son côté, il faut le faire. Eux, ils ont de quoi être fiers.

- Mais tu me fais une déprime là où je rêve ?! Moi, je te dis que si on devait accomplir ce que nos parents ont fait, on est pas sortis de l'auberge ! On est en paix, Corse, bordel ! Pour une nation toujours en guerre, il devrait être fier de voir que tu vis en paix ! …Enfin, excepté les attentats terroristes.

- Tu viens de te contredire toi-même…

Stefan se tut, vexé. Si Quentin voyait le corse dans cet état, il lui mettrait un coup de pioche entre les deux yeux. Ce serait salissant.

Il le laissa seul. Mais s'il croyait qu'il l'abandonnait, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, le dépressif, là ! Il savait de par Galice que les représentants très vieux savaient comment communiquer avec les disparus comme Rome, Carthage, Celte…Il allait demander à Auvergne. Ou Aquitaine.

Le premier vol qu'il vit était pour l'Auvergne, il le prit sans attendre, allant retrouver la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés.

Il dut tout lui expliquer, sans quoi elle refusait de coopérer, au bout d'un moment, elle le coupa.

- Bretagne. J'entends encore une fois le nom « Rome » sortir de ta bouche et tu comprendras pour Vercingétorix était auvergnat. Ce sera Gergovie dans ta face.

Il déglutit. Elle n'était pas si vulgaire d'habitude. Rome semblait réveiller des instincts de haine insoupçonnés chez ses contemporains. Sûrement Occitanie avait-il raison lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Corse que le romain créait des générations de nations rongées par la haine.

- Ya, bon bref, tu voudrais bien m'aider à radiner Carthage chez Corse ? Parce qu'il a un sérieux problème, là.

- Hm. Tu es sûr que c'est la meilleure chose à faire ? Hors de question de blesser Christian. C'est mon petit frère adoptif, compris ? Compris ?

- Oui, oui, c'est compris ! Tu es agressive aujourd'hui…

* * *

- Mais pourquoi je suis venu avec toi !

- Pour avoir des gâteaux aux amandes.

- Il va sérieusement falloir que je me débarrasse de cette addiction.

- Et je suis sûr que tu avais envie d'aller le voir.

- Tu parles, Charles…

Sardaigne croisa les bras, observant l'horizon. Sicile l'avait forcé à monter dans son bateau au moyen de gâteau aux amandes et les voilà parti pour la Corse. Tsk. Comme s'il s'inquiétait pour leur petit frère. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Ils étaient tous les trois si différents et Christian avait toujours été le plus violent de la fratrie. Il avait réellement était rongé par la haine de Rome et de ses descendants. Il se rappelait encore du frisson qui l'avait parcouru lorsque Paoli avait prononcé cette phrase qui définissait si bien ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Corse et lui, avec les mercenaires. « On ne sait pas trop qui l'on doit détester le plus de celui qui nous vend ou de celui qui nous achète ». Après tout, oui, qui avait-il le plus détesté de Rome ou des mercenaires ? Il n'en savait rien. C'était perturbant. Le corse était perturbant. Si différent d'eux. Sicile et lui avaient toujours su s'intégrer aux systèmes qui l'envahissaient. Corse était buté. Il était lui, un point c'était tout.

Et en ce sens, il ressemblait tant à leur père…

- Terre sans volcans en vue !

- Sicile, tu me fais chier avec tes volcans. Et il y a des volcans en Corse.

- Oui, bah eux ils n'explosent pas toutes les décennies !

Sardaigne se contenta de rouler des yeux. Le bateau toucha terre et il se laissa entraîner par son aîné. De toute façon, Corse allait probablement leur claquer la porte au nez.

Et bien non.

La porte était restée ouverte. Ils ne se gênèrent pas pour entrer et trouvèrent le corse endormi sur le canapé.

- Putain il a des abdos quand même, le petit frère.

- Forcément, il s'est battu lui.

- Je suis pas un planqué de marchand, moi…grog na l'endormi, se réveillant.

Corse se massa la nuque. Il s'était encore endormi. Il allait finir par se faire diagnostiquer narcoleptique. Quoique, il aurait une excuse pour roupiller pendant les réunions.

Il observa ses deux aînés, trop fatigué pour les mettre à la porte.

Les deux autres îles s'assirent de part et d'autre de leur frère, envahissant le canapé et Sardaigne alluma la télé sans un mot. Sicile se contenta de passer son bras autour des épaules de Christian qui grogna.

- Je me demande comment va Baléares.

- Si tu savais combien je m'en fous…répondirent Sardaigne et Corse d'une même voix.

- On dirait des jumeaux.

- Plutôt être romain, lâchèrent-ils à nouveau en même temps.

Sicile les observa et éclata de rire. Sardaigne et Corse réalisèrent le ridicule de la situation et rigolèrent également. Leur fou rire se termina en bagarre de chatouilles, envoyant valser la table basse.

- Je suis ravi de voir que votre fratrie est plus soudé que jamais, j'ai eu peur à une époque.

Les trois frères se figèrent en voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte cet homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait troqué ses vêtements antiques par un sweet blanc et un jean qui lui donnaient une apparence plus jeune. Sicile et Sardaigne lui sautèrent dessus avec bonheur alors que Corse disparaissait mystérieusement derrière le canapé. Carthage vint le chercher en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu me fuis ?

- Erm…C'est-à-dire que…

Il sentit ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un gamin haut comme trois pommes. Son père les essuya tendrement.

- Auvergne m'a dit qu'un petit roux hystérique et hyperactif lui avait dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien.

Bretagne allait lui payer ce coup là.

- Elle m'a dit aussi que tu pensais que j'avais honte de toi.

- Ben…

- Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu penses cela, Christian ?

Corse lui parla de la fois au discours de Paoli où il l'avait vu partir.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans le doute ?

- Ben il y a de quoi…

- Christian…Si je n'ai pas voulu te parler c'est que j'avais peur que mes paroles influencent tes décisions. Tu allais dans la bonne direction.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Bien sûr, t'ai-je déjà menti ?

- A moi oui ! Une fois tu m'as dit que tu allais faire un gâteau mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ! intervint Sardaigne.

Carthage rigola et lui promis de se rattraper. Corse était…Rassuré. Son père n'avait pas honte de lui. Il n'avait pas honte de ses guerres perdues. De ses révoltes réprimées.

- En parlant de rattraper, lança-t-il.

- Hm ?

- J'ai 2200 ans de câlin à rattraper sur toi !

* * *

Rome ; ...Je me sens très...Mal aimé dans cette fiction

Review ? :3


End file.
